User blog:Snowstormer/MyMusic Episode Number 24: NEW BOSS?!
Hey MyMusic fans! The new MyMusic episode is out! It's titled NEW BOSS?! and it's the 24th in the Series. Plot Indie is going to a FixGear Con, in South America, and has to leave the company to someone. He, at first, wants to give it to Hip Hop, who rejects, giving Indie a fake note from the doctor, which Indie states: "Looks real enough for me." Idol and Metal, then both volunteer to be the head of the company while Indie's gone. Indie says that he'll have to decide later. Idol then states to the camera, that she was born to run the company, and that Metal should not take over, and there is a flashback of when Metal last took over the company. Metal then tells the camera man about his plans of returning to Metal Town, and that he can do multiple tasks at once, like Gargoyling, a mix of vomiting and s**tting at the same time. Then, a clip is shown of Metal taking things that will make him vomit, and sits on the toilet, then him saying: "You don't want to film this." The next clip shows Intern 2 packing Indie's things into the bag. Indie comes in and tells Intern 2 that he told him to pack lightly. Intern 2 then starts pushing the bag's cover on, and the bag suddenly opens and Scene comes out, screaming: "Ow!". Scene then begs Indie not to leave her. Idol runs in and tells Indie that she made a multimedia presentation, to show how good she would be as the leader of the company. She opens the computer and the presentation starts playing. Comes out that it was the wrong presentation, as the computer started showing Idol's reality show presentation. Idol then said that it was the wrong presentation and closed the computer. Metal called Indie to come out of his office. Indie, Idol, Scene and Intern 2 go out of the office and see Metal doing "many tasks at once". Indie then goes back to his office and starts showing a PowerPoint(?) presentation of how to get the the FixGear Con. Indie has now decided, that he will throw a dart to see who will get to be the head of the company while he's away. But instead of throwing a dart at the dartboard, the video goes into the main room of MyMusic and Hip Hop puts a blindfold in front of Indie's eyes. Then the video shows everyone (except Indie and Hip Hop) in a circle on the ground. Indie then says: "Good luck to everyone, except Intern 2." and throws a dart off the balcony. It lands on Idol, who then starts suffering from a loss of blood. Indie tells Idol to come up with a new idea for a MyMusic show when he gets back. He then leaves, and Idol starts singing on the balcony. Idol faints at the end of the episode. So that wraps up most of the episode. I put the YouTube video here, on the right side, so you don't have to go to YouTube to watch it. Feel free to comment on what you think on the new episode. Thanks, ~Cylly1512 Category:News Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts